


For Accidents and Surprises

by CaelumGrhian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumGrhian/pseuds/CaelumGrhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Characters and KHR belong to Akira Amano, story plot belongs to me.

\---  
Leon was lost.  
Being dumped from a potted plant and kicked into a canal tends to do that to little green lizards like him, and now he was lost. It normally wouldn't be a problem of course; food was easy enough to get and his partner would eventually find him, and shelter would be no problem to find.  
It was just the simple fact that after the little dip into the water, he was sick.  
Body-aching, feverish, and nauseatingly sick.  
And he was moving at a sluggish pace with a storm clouding the skies overhead in a dark gray menace that covering everything as far as he could see. He cursed his luck. He was also prepared to give his friend the silent treatment as soon as he returned, since he hated reconnaissance missions for the exact reason that something like this happened. It was why they were so rare in the first place.  
With a small sigh he forced himself to pick up his body once again and began the tiring journey to a small window ledge that would do a decent job of protecting him from the soon to be horrendous gale that was already beginning to pick up.  
He could tell by the stirring litter that was skipping across the cobblestone street, and the heavy scent of iron in the air that told of lightning to come. And he wasn't even halfway there.  
The breeze began to pick up. The slow droplets of water that hit the stone already beginning to speed up as fat raindrops started to fall. Thunder rolled across the sky, echoing in the distance with dull clarity.  
Leon could barely move, and as the wind pressed him down into the street he felt like stopping. Everything was beginning to blur, and his own thoughts were becoming sluggish as he tried to process why he had stopped moving when he knew better.  
He had to get back to his partner, back to his home. The other was probably worried after Leon's disappearance. So he needed to get somewhere safe to start heading back. So why wasn't he doing it? He was the partner of the greatest, surely he should be able to manage!  
"Hello, little one. Let's get you inside before this storm really begins."  
It was such a soft voice.  
He doesn't even remember hearing anyone coming, but he relaxes almost too easily into the warm hands of the stranger as he was lifted up and placed somewhere warm. His only glimpse of the one who saved him before he fell into the clinging shadows of exhaustion was the pair of warm caramel eyes that gazed down at him kindly.  
'Huh...only Reborn has ever looked at me like that before.....'  
\---

Reborn was beyond pissed. The idiot who had sent Leon into the canal was already tied up and hanging off the balcony, but there was no sign of the shape shifting chameleon anywhere. Meaning he had been swept up in the current and could be anywhere in the city by now. And with that storm...he had no chance of finding his partner at the moment, and Leon would have found shelter by now. He would have to wait until after the storm at this rate. And he still needed to drop off his report to Vongola on the assignment…  
"I'll be back Leon. Soon,” the hitman growled. He slipped into a cab and gave directions for the airport before settling in for the drive. His entire body sat still without any emotion expressed as the rain began to trail down the window.  
\---


	2. Patience is Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano does. The plot is mine though.  
> Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 1  
Humming is what woke Leon woke up to, as well as the sound of the storm raging outside. Yellow eyes flickered across the dimly let room with a feverish haze before settling on a slim figure scribbling something down at a desk against the wall. It took some time until he could remember what happened.  
The canal. Being sick. The storm. The warmth, and those kind eyes…   
The sound of a chair scraping across the floor alerted him to the figure’s movement as warm brown eyes caught sight of him. A relieved smile washed across pale features as the other stood with a brief stretch.  
“Oh! You’re finally awake. I was getting worried, since it’s been a couple of days-” The stranger jumped when the sound of thunder cracked abruptly, a flash of lightning following it within seconds. Leon shivered as the air suddenly chilled. The human merely clicked his tongue in annoyance and returned to gazing at the green reptilian in concern.  
“The storm has been going on for a couple of days, so I couldn’t really go anywhere to get you help,” the stranger explained with a tiny glare directed at a window where Leon could see the wind ripping at houses and buildings. The rain was flooding the streets as the canals overflowed, water rushing down the slants and slides of the roads and walkways. “I did look some things up online though. But…”  
The shapeshifter blinked when the strange human knelt down next to him with a sigh. Frustration was evident as the brunette ran his hand through his wild hair. “I would have to know what type you are. Who knew caring for a lizard would be so difficult-” Leon hissed at this, “-Nothing disrespectful of course, little one. But I have no idea how to treat you except for making sure you’re warm and giving you water and heated food.”   
The other shook his head and sighed. “And the website said there was specific temperatures for species as well…” Standing up with a small huff, he turned to grin at Leon with a laugh.  
“At least you’re awake. As soon as this storm is over, we can start looking for whoever lost you. Maybe a photo as soon as you’re well enough..” the brunette mused to himself. He walked out of the room, leaving the green shapeshifter to his own thoughts as he looked around what seemed to be a living room.   
His fever was already fading away swiftly; given time it would be gone within a week. The only problem was finding his way back to Reborn. Leon huffed at the thought for a moment, still upset.  
Reborn would attend to the needs of the mission first, trusting him to stay safe until the hitman came to collect him. With the storm as well, things would be delayed. And this nice human here was practically spoiling him, if that smell of cooked meat was anything to go by…  
Leon settled down and burrowed even deeper into the tangled pile of pillows and blanket set around him as he lazily closed his eyes. Yes, Reborn could wait until everything was settled down. Maybe he would learn after this.  
-  
The hitman frowned as Colonello sat down across from him. The blonde was holding a bloody towel to his face while glaring at a brawl on the other side of the bar, where Lal was scolding a group of trainees. If screaming with a look to kill in her eyes could count as scolding.   
“The worst storm in the history of Italy, raging along the entire west coast with never before seen winds and heavy rain that is flooding several cities. Power outages have been occurring in a number of places as well. Officials ask that people stay in their homes and not take any chances due to the weather. Let’s take this to the field where we’ve sent-” He scowled when the t.v shut off, turning back to the table with the brim of his fedora lowered over his eyes. Colonello raised a brow at this and leaned over. He abandoned the bloody towel as he smirked.  
“Even you can’t deal with being cooped up for a couple of days, kora?” Reborn turned his glare on the blonde who only seemed to grow smug at whatever confirmation he had taken from the other man’s silence. The grin on his face only grew as the hitman drank from the glass in front of him. “Stuck in a hotel while waiting out a storm… sounds like something you would take advantage of. All the scared woman looking for a strong shoulder-”  
“Shut up, idiota. Not in the mood.”  
The blonde blinked, face going blank for a moment before he shrugged and picked up his mug. If Reborn was in a mood, it was usually best to just ignore him. Even he could respect that… if only for his own safety.  
“Reborn!” Lal shouted, stomping over. The blonde male sighed at the pile of passed out trainees in front of the bar. Reborn turned away as the spartan slammed her hands down on the table top.  
“How the hell did that target end up hanging over the side of his house!?It was an easy job! Now I have to listen to Iemitsu complaining about all the damned paperwork!”  
Colonello stared wide eyed as Lal pointedly glared at him; the hitman met it with his own cold gaze. It dissuaded her a bit as she crossed her arms, glancing over him in speculation. It seemed to dawn on her as he took another sip of his wine.  
“Where’s Leon?”  
The other man blinked as he seemed to realize to and promptly leaned back with a groan. Of course it had something to do with that creepy green thing Reborn called a chameleon. The hitman himself did nothing as the CEDEF agent shook her head. It definitely explained Reborn’s lethargic mood.  
“This is why I never take him out on reconnaissance. The bastard kicked him into the water and laughed, so I hung him over the edge and left him there while getting what Vongola wanted. I now have to wait to get my partner back, and I have no qualms shooting at anyone within a one mile radius if they try to bother me at the moment.”   
She sighed as Reborn fell silent once again. Even she was getting a little stir crazy with how stranded they were by the weather. Dealing with idiots and Colonello day after day was getting on her nerves as well, and the wind from the storm kept waking her when she tried to sleep. With Reborn dealing with everyone who he considered idiots, the weather, being trapped in one location and dealing with his companions lack of attendance…  
Lal flinched at the thought. The little lizard was really the only thing the hitman trusted and treasured.   
“Come on, Colonello.”  
“What? Why, kor-Ow!”

He yelped as she grabbed his ear, promptly dragging him away with her usual scowl. People dove out of the way as she left the bar with a happy- yet still in pain- Colonello dragging behind her in a firm grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try to keep this on a weekly update. I honestly have no faith in my writing skills, and re-write stuff a bunch of times before posting it. I might post things earlier or later depending.  
> Anyway, I looked up the lizard care thing and it's true. And trying to treat a sick reptile is really discouraging... Kudos to those of you who own lizards! Hehe... But I'll keep this short, since I'm uploading this while in the midst of a fever. Ciao~!


	3. Still About

The streets were chaos after the storm. After the water receded enough for people to come out, there was the matter of collecting lost items and looking for lost pets and housing items. The brunette gathered a few plants he had rested on the terrace with a grimace, collecting the now ruined shrubs in a bag before setting it down. He swiped a hand against his forehead with a deep breath and stretched.   
“Tsuna!”  
The brunette grunted as a small blur tackled him, laughing when he caught sight of familiar blue eyes and an orange tattoo. Yuni giggled as the male lifted her up in a bear hug while feigning exhaustion.  
“Really, you’ve grown again?And added a little weight too!” he teased. The young girl pouted as he set her down and turned to face her companion with a sharp grin. “And hello to you as well, Gamma. Taking the little princess out for some fresh air?”  
The storm had lasted a week. The destruction it caused had kept most people indoors, others venturing out to help start with cleaning up. The flooding had finally cleared out but left trash and everything imaginable all over the place. Tsuna held back a laugh at where they had found his neighbor’s potted plants; hanging off of the street light’s three blocks away. They were still there, until they found a ladder.  
“Yes. Princess wanted to check on you considering the power went out and we couldn’t contact you. I trust that you are well, Signore Tsunayoshi?” Gamma gave a small bow, a smile resting easily on his face as Yuni started babbling about things she had seen on her way to him. The brunette huffed before giving a shrug. “It could have been worse, I suppose. And how many times have I told you to call me Tsuna? My name is far too long for you to add anything to it as well.”  
The strict blonde allowed his own chuckle as the other gave the exact same pout he had teased out of Yuni. The girl herself was hopping up and down in excitement as she babbled on, sounding like a tweeting bird as the brunette listened. Another reason he respected Tsunayoshi so much was because of is ability to keep up with his Sky. Gamma sighed as the Yuni launched herself at the brunette again, nearly taking the boy down as he had turned to pick up a bag behind him.   
“-and he said it was a window stuck in the tree! And I thought that would be impossible until I saw the sink stuck in the side of that building they had started to renovate by the plaza- What’s that?” Blue eyes blinked when a flash of green crawled up into the gravity defying hair, settling down between brown strands as he chirped a greeting out. Another blink, followed by yellow eyes, and the Italian tilted her head to the side in confusion as the chameleon gave another chirp. As if he was laughing.  
“Why do you have Leon?” Even Gamma was surprised as the lizard himself seemed to stick his nose in the air petulantly. The brunette he sat on sniffed. “Whenever I wonder that, he throws a fit. But did you say his name is Leon?”  
Tsuna asked with a neutral expression across his face. Though his eyes glinted in amusement. He reached up a hand and Leon crawled down onto his arm, allowing the male closer than either of the visiting pair had seen Leon allow anyone else.. Other than Reborn of course.  
Leon was enjoying himself immensely as fingers rubbed gently along the crest of his spine. Being cooped up in an apartment had been pretty good when the brunette had been treating him so well. Even if he was starting to miss Reborn, this was much more preferable to listening to jazz while the hitman read. At least when Tsuna did it, Leon could count on a warm lap and the chance to sneak popcorn out of the bowl.  
“Yeah. That’s Uncle Reborn’s chameleon. Gamma,how come Leon isn’t with him?” The blonde bodyguard turned a questioning gaze on to the brunette who looked curious himself. He seemed to think on it for a moment, chewing on his lip before answering slowly.  
“ I just found him outside of the cafe. He was sick, and since the rain was starting I thought I could take care of him… Do you know how complicated lizard care is? But at least he got better... “  
Both blinked as the brunette muttered about temperatures, the lizard rolling his eyes as he crawled up onto the male's shoulder. Whatever that website had said had obviously confused the poor thing.   
“ Should we call Uncle Reborn?” Yuni asked after a minute, turning to Gamma with wide eyes. The man gave a short nod, waiting for Tsuna to come back to reality as he pulled out his phone. And scowled at the time.  
“Yes. But we should also get going, Princess. Time’s up,” he informed her, turning back to the brunette with a bow. “Thank you for the talk, Signore Tsunayoshi. Sadly, we must get going for an appointment.”  
“It’s Tsuna, you jerk! Bye Yuni.”  
The girl pouted, giving a wave and a promise to call her ‘Uncle Reborn’ about Leon. The brunette waved as they left, smiling as he glanced towards the lizard on his shoulder who chirped. “So your name is Leon, huh? Mine is Tsunayoshi Sawada. My friends just call me Tsuna though.”  
-o-  
“Uncle Reborn!”  
The hitman held back a sigh at the high voice on the other end of the line, placing the report file down on the desk and sending a glare to the scared secretary behind it. She squeaked as he seemed to glide down the hall, heads poking out of doors in awe and fear as the hitman passed.  
“Ciao, Yuni. How are you?” “Fine! Gamma let me build a fort inside my room, and this entire week we’ve been taking a break because all the lights wouldn’t turn on! But I have a question.”  
He huffed as he left the building, the heat of the afternoon sun an unpleasant change from the air conditioned rooms inside. “Hmm. And what would that be?”  
“Why isn’t Leon with you?”  
He stopped, pulling the phone away and staring at it with a blank look in his eye. Yuni always seemed to know what was happening, but this was strange even for the little monster she could be. The faint and tinny voice of the eleven-year old girl echoed from the cell as he slowly brought it back up, keeping an even pace as he located his car and brought out his keys.  
“And how do you know that Leon is not with me?”  
“Because Tsuna has him. Leon doesn’t seem very happy with you.”  
He wouldn’t be happy with the hitman. The only reason they had taken the mission was because work was slow at the moment and Reborn had been bored. “But anyway, Tsuna called us to say you can drop by anytime. Ah! But Gamma said that since he’s a civilian you have to be careful…”  
“Do not endanger the boy, Reborn.”  
\------o  
Another chapter, another week. This was more of a filler than anything, but next chapter is going to introduce the gang. I've also forgotten a couple of warnings, like for language and stuff. We're talking about Gokudera and quite a few other characters here of course. And later, flirting and sexual content.   
Thanks for your reviews, and please continue reading. Ciao!


	4. Sarcasm is My Policy

He frowned as he ran a towel over his hair again, ruffling through it and bemoaning the fact that it was not getting any drier. He could see some progress in the bathroom mirror after a few minutes but limp brown strands still fell into his eyes while others stuck up in their usual fashion. Tsuna sighed as he let the soaked cloth land in a basket, reaching for his phone as it rang.

“Tsunayoshi here-”

“Tsuna-sama!”

He bit back a comment about using his name when the other end of the line broke out into screams and shouts, the sound of an explosion and the clash of metal catching his attention faster than anything the caller could have said. Leon, who was sitting on the counter, looked up in curiosity as the brunette’s kind gaze turned into something sharp. “Hayato, what is going on?”

“The baseball idiot booked tickets for everyone, and we’re at the airport right now when some blonde knife freak and green haired brat run into those lunatics-” he was cut off by someone in the background cackling, someone else-most likely Hayato-cursing, and another explosion. Tsuna raised a hand and ran it through his hair. The down his face when the call was cut off.

He had just reopened the cafe, business was just startin up again; and he was planning to give this ‘Reborn’ friend of Yuni’s his chameleon back today. Tsuna sighed at the thought of what trouble the group could get to. He invites his family to visit and the first second in Siena was already spent destroying it.

He picked up the number Gamma had left him and started heading out, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth as Leon climbed on and he handled the phone.

-o-

8:24 AM

-This is Tsunayoshi, the one who has Leon? Anyway my family just came in on a flight and are in a bit of trouble so if you could either reschedule or meet me at the airport then text me back. Sorry for the trouble.

The raven haired man grimaced as he rolled out of bed, immediately heading for the closet as he read the text. A week without his partner had been stressful. He was getting Leon, no questions about it. He just had to get to that airport.

“Reborn, my cousin Kyo-”

“No time, Fon.”

He ran out the door leaving the confused Storm to stare, watching the usually stoic hitman slip into the car and race off. The other just sighed as Lichi crawled up onto his head and laughed. “Right when I begin to think I understand him… “

-o-

The silverette snorted as the dumb cow tripped over air, landing amidst the mess of luggage and chairs as flames flashed across the air. While this was no time to laugh at the younger teens idiocy, he couldn’t do anything with the two more violent prone of their group were fighting. And then the two strangers came, and Takeshi and Ryohei joined in..

Gokudera’s head fell forward and hit the wall with a thump, feeling a massive headache beginning to grow and pound behind his temples. He should be used to it after years of dealing with it. And Tsuna was always so calm- if exasperated to blown proportions- when resolving these incidents. The silverette sighed as the sound of something else crumbling underneath the force of the skylark’s tonfas.

Hopefully the brunette was on his way…

Green eyes flashed open in horror at the thought, suddenly realising what he had just called down. He and LAmbo might be safe, Chrome definitely. But the others… “Ahoshi called Tsu-nii? Lambo is going to hide now…”

He glared as the stupid cow sobbed, crawling towards the airports restrooms as a chair went flying and the bomber ducked. While he would usually argue to the point where Tsuna would scold him (a thought that was met with a cringe) , he did not want to deal with the fallout of what would happen when Tsuna saw this place…

-o-

Bel laughed again as the strange Japanese male’s eyes glowered beneath a black fringe, cold steel flashing through the air and clipping his shoulder. Another strange laugh filled the air and the muffled ‘oomph’ of the frog landing next to him alerted him to the other male fighting.

While this was more fun than the blonde prince had expected, Xanxus had wanted them to pick up his order of steak. (Usually this would be demeaning; the only reason it wasn’t was because the last box had been tampered with and poisoned. Therefore, the boss wasn’t able to eat it. And the boss without steak was terrifying. He actually smiled when he heard about today’s shipment. It was more of a smirk, but nonetheless terrifying.)

\---------------

Omake:

“What do you mean you can’t install it yet?”

The worker sighed as he leaned back in the chair, cradling the phone against his shoulder as he reached for another chip. The poor cafe owner was going to have to pay for an entirely new oven and dishwasher after the flooding destroyed the floor of his cafe. And then with all of the other damages to the building they would not be able to install any of the new equipment the client ordered either.

“What I mean, sir, is that until further repairs are made we can’t bring in the equipment. And since others have also requested appointments with this company and have also managed a decent environment in which our employees can work safely.”

He silently crunched the empty bag as the other end of the line went silent. A roll of the eyes as all he showed as the customer seemed to resign to their fate. “We did send one of our workers down to the address and it was reported to be hazardous-”

“No one came. I will say this once, and only once. My cafe has been cleaned up and is waiting on the replacement for my stove and dishwasher. Nothing else. I have people who are waiting to eat here again and a job I would like to get back to. While your workers may have… better things to do, I would rather not become angry because of a misunderstanding. Do you hear me, signore?”

The voice that had come out of the phone had sounded cold yet pleasant all at once. He shivered at the words before swallowing, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face as he muttered a hasty agreement before hanging it up. He dialed another number and waited as he shuffled through the files on his desk, picking up one and flipping it open.

 

“Yes...Jeremy? Could you possibly visit that Sawada man’s cafe? Yeah, Caleb’s probably skiving off again. No, just make sure you give him the best, got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you those who noticed the problem on my fanfiction.net posting. The website is screwing with me. Anyway, this is practically another filler and I'm sorry. More Tsuna and definitely the first meeting within the next two chapters. This story is probably going to be short though, because it's more of a 'Oh just go with it idea'. But thanks for telling me the problems. Till next time, ciao~!


	5. First Meetings...

The sight that met his stern gaze was one that caused many to cower. The few who didn’t immediately freeze at the sight of the pale brunette flinched when narrowed eyes rose to meet theirs. While the short male was usually calm, it was never right to assume that he could be threatening. Even with his thin and wiry looks.  
“I was going to return Leon today. I was going to re-open my cafe today. I expected you all to act like adults. Not respectable ones, but at least mature enough to pass as an adult.”  
Ryohei and Takeshi were pale as Hayato nodded along to the brunette’s every word, still pale himself as narrowed eyes turned to him and Lambo. The younger was sporting a black eye and a sore jaw as he tried not to meet his older brother’s gaze. The silver haired male himself was wearing the face of a guilty puppy as he shifted in his chair. The two who were in the most trouble sat across from each other on either side of Tsuna, sporting rad faces and glares that were hidden away when the mad male turned to face them.  
“Even having Chrome here wasn’t enough. She leaves for a minute-” The girl herself muttered apology which earned her a pat on the head. Mukuro sent a betrayed look in his partner’s direction as she hid a smirk.  
“And if I-Pin and Fuuta were here instead of with the girls, what would have happened if they were hurt?”  
This time Hibari snorted. The Chinese teen could herself just fine, and Fuuta had a habit of whacking people with that dusty old book of his. They would be perfectly fine.  
Though that was the wrong thing to do when Tsuna was still looking like he was contemplating murder.   
“And the bill.. Oh Dio the bill…” The brunette’s head dropped as the paper in his hands crumpled. The entire group froze as the brunette raised his face, calculating and blank as he faced the two strangers.  
“Anything that you two would like to add? I hold no right to punish the both of you but I will send you half of this.”  
He raised the paper in his hand and tossed it to the floor in front of the blonde and the frog hat wearer, only the blonde glancing at the paper with an unnerving smile. Though when hidden eyes looked up to see Tsuna’s the smile faded a bit. Even the frog boy was keeping quiet underneath the tense atmosphere. The brunette gave a small huff as no one answered.   
“I let you come by yourselves one time-”   
“That was the funny thing. You usually have Goku-chan send us one at a time!” Takeshi flinched when something flashed across those eyes. Tsuna smiled and someone whimpered.  
“Voi!!”  
-o-  
The scene Reborn walked into was something resembling a scene from some apocalypse movie Colonello had watched. The building was missing a wall, a crowd had gathered behind a group of officials faraway from the crumbling mess and flames; the sky had even clouded over and the sound of children crying recreated the scene so perfectly the hitman had to hold back a chuckle.   
Even he would never be able to cause this much chaos in public. Especially with anyone he could consider fighting were either a recluse (Verde and Viper), being held back by another (Colonello and Lal), or considered it childish (Fon). Yuni was off limits and Skull was not much of a fight to begin with.  
The raven haired male strolled into the building and took in everything with a calm face. Burns decorated any walls that remained, from Dying Will or natural even he could not conclude. Stepping around the melted remains of what he guessed was once a bench, he found himself seeing one of the funniest scenes he had ever walked in on.  
A brunette with the strangest gravity-defying hair was glaring at the vice-captain of the Varia assassination squad. And seemed to be scaring the long haired man as the other was making no move to silence the obviously enraged man. Belphegor and Fran were off to the side silently shaking, leaving their poor leader to his fate. And the strangers who made the rest of the audience surrounding the spectacle were all leaning away as the brunette continued to rant.  
“-day! No crazy people I don’t know, no crazy people I do know! I had things to do. Open my cafe, return Leon-”  
“Mi scusi, did you say Leon?”  
Squalo blinked, turning to see the shadowed form of Reborn as the Italian stepped forward with a smirk and a tip of his hat. A flash of green ran up the civilians arm and into his hair, making a strange chirping noise and yellow eyes lowered in a resemblance of a glare. The hitman himself after the brunette offered a hand, gave a firm shake and ignored his partners temper in favor of appraising the stranger.  
Short, thin, and the kind of pale that inspired thoughts of dark places or a disease. Though the soft smile the male wore when he reached for Leon and the lizard easily obeyed made the hitman take a second glance. Definitely a hint of determination in those brown eyes…  
“I’m Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. And he-” he raised the arm where Leon was clinging stubbornly, “Is still quite mad at whatever you might have done.” The chameleon hissed and turned his head, only calming when Tsuna managed a firm frown and the green reptile shifted in discomfort.   
“Yes. An accident involving the canal is probably one of those reasons. Though I thought missing me for a week would be enough.”  
Leon gave another high-pitched growl out as the brunette maintained the disapproving look he had earlier at Reborn. Squalo was pestering the other two assassins over what was going on, actually trying to be quiet when seven pairs of eyes stared pointedly at him. The only female of the group seemed to be choking back giggles as Tsuna huffed.  
“Well, for some time is no cure for fair reasons. I hope you understand that… kuroi tori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -0
> 
> mi scusi- excuse me
> 
> kuroi tori- black bird
> 
> Sorry I was a little late, I sprained my wrist! For certain words I used in the passage I used google translate, so correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> So, the two finally meet and it's not automatic interest. Reborn is curious on how intimidating a civilian can be, and Tsuna is questioning the man's abilities to actually care for another being. 
> 
> I can't wait to post the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Ciao~!


	6. Regrets...He'll Gain A Few

Leon made a pleased note in the back of his throat as Tsuna ran a finger down the lizards spine with a laugh. The chameleon was easy to please despite his obvious disgruntlement with his owner. And as for the problems Tsuna had recently…

"And Science-man takes the hit, followed by the cow child as Sword-san takes the lead after that sudden take down."

"Your right, Chrome. Commentating on them helping with the clean-up is fun."

The girl giggled as her counterpart was hit by a falling branch that Hibari had pried free from a window. While she had some sympathy for the others, she had to agree with Tsuna when they nearly took out the airport. Five minutes in Italy and already they were beginning the usual chaos that occurred when they gathered within a mile radius of each other. Chrome had to sigh at that reluctantly major part in their family and friends.

"Anyway, how is Namimori? Has he finally visited?" Tsuna asked. His face was blank as she remained silent, eyes unwavering as he watched Lambo trying to run after a dog that had grabbed his shoe.

"I'll take that as a no then. Anything else?"

"The last few months have been silent. Skylark-san and Mukuro believe that one of the famiglias we have seen in the last two years may have plans, but we set up a reliable defense against attacks and infiltration. Since most of the main council are out, Lawyer-san and Kyoko have been left in charge with Ginger man to help with any technical problems. Kusakabe-san would like me to assure you that everything will be fine for the next month."

She gave a short nod as she thought over the report. The brunette laughed, the tense air around him finally lessening as Chrome seemed to worry over topics she had missed.

"It's fine," he chuckled, "Though I have the feeling leaving Kurokawa-san in charge will scar everyone in the near future." The girl only nodded solemnly, the brunette laughing as she grimaced. While Hana Kurokawa was an unexpected ally, she was a great friend. Though the only ones she came close to being nice to was Tsuna and her best friend Kyoko. And when she faced someone she didn't like- namely everyone- she was downright terrifying.

Chrome turned back to watching the others as Tsuna indulged the chameleon clinging to his hand. And there was the other problem. "Bossu… isn't he… "

"Yes. This is Leon, who refuses to leave with his partner in the case that some lines just can't be crossed." A pale finger ran down the lizard's spine, Leon chirping in appreciation. "Though you have to admit, he's adorable!"

The female let the other gush over the little green monster in front of him. Honestly, she was a little creeped out by the reptile. And Gokudera had almost fainted last night when he saw those yellow eyes watching him. Like they were trying to suck out his soul…

-o-

Reborn was not sulking. No matter what Lal said, or what Colonello was able to snort out between laughs. Fon was sitting across from him with his apprentice, who was talking rapidly in Mandarin.

While eating dinner together had been Yuni's idea, they all usually came to Reborn's apartment. Why, the hitman could never figure out. It was more of a shrug it off kind of deal. Though the raven haired man wished it could have been any other night then the one where he had met that brunette. On that note though…

"Yuni, I thought you said he was a civilian."

"Hm? I never said that, Uncle Reborn. Gamma told you that."

He fixed a glare on the blond in question, who nearly took a step back as he paled. Never let it be said that Gamma had no guts. Considering even Colonello froze when Reborn growled out: "Then why was he able to cow half of Xanxus' Guardians while simultaneously scolding his group of friends who, apparently, took down the airport. Not counting how he was able to pin half the bill on Varia, while keeping Leon."

The last part was partially true. When the brunette had tried to hand the shapeshifter over, the chameleon had stuck to his arm like glue. So until he deemed Reborn had given him a reason to actually forgive him, Leon was sticking with Tsunayoshi.

Though it gave him an excuse to see that cheeky brunette again.

"Gamma doesn't know that Tsu-nii comes from Namimori" Yuni added thoughtfully. Fon glanced over as I-Pin abruptly turned with wide eyes. And when she started firing off in Japanese and Yuni replied just as fast, they were all lost.

Reborn turned an eye to Fon as they both came to the same conclusion quietly; Fon in a resigned frown and Reborn perking up in interest. "So he's from Namimori... "

-o-

Iemitsu Sawada had never felt more frustrated in his life. Nearly every agent he had sent to check on his family in the past few years had been rejected. Something about not meeting safety standards or rules. But his tiny tuna-fish and lovely wife had not called or anything!

"Iemitsu, how long would it take to file the right documents to enter the Sanctuary?" the Ninth asked, and the blond switched back to his role as an advisor.

Famiglia before family.

"Half a year at most. Sending in a mafia tutor would raise suspicion and start a rise in attempts to invade the city. And if rumors got out that the heir to Vongola was in Sanctuary then arguments will arise from famiglias about favoritism amongst the Sanctuary board members."

The Sanctuary was the one place an ex-mafioso could retire to and live the rest of their lives carefree. Where the heir to a mafia family could live their childhood without a target on their back. It was a place that was golden in the dark life of the underworld, where the weak died and betrayal was common.

It had been a decade since it was established; assassins and yakuza suddenly kicked out and a virtually impenetrable wall surrounding the town. Rules on who was allowed access were placed and sent out to mafiosos everywhere. Background checks, applications for a registered stay or a permanent dwelling were required and could take up to a year. If the situation was dire than the board in charge of the safe haven reviewed the case and declared their decision over the matter within the week.

The Sanctuary was a dream for any who sought a break from the mafia world. Not even Mafia Land could beat it's safety and security. The Sanctuary located in Namimori, Japan.

"If young Tsunayoshi is to inherit Vongola…" the mafia don sighed. The soft ring of Iemitsu's phone went off as the blond sat down and answered it, Nono muttering quietly until the external adviser leaped up and screamed "WHAT!?"

"Y-your son is i-in Italy, s-sir."


	7. Dates...Sort of

Reborn contemplated several things as he watched the brunette work. Like how he could make an espresso taste heavenly despite the obvious lack of sleep and the early hour. How Leon was settled comfortably around Tsuna’s shoulders despite being as distrustful as the hitman himself. And how funny it was when Tsuna fell asleep leaning against the counter with two mugs in his hands.  
“Tsuna”  
He poked the brunette’s nose and earned a twitch. Leon gave an unamused stare as he went to poke the brunette again, chuckling when all he received a frown and a sleepy two-fingered salute. The chameleon hissed when Reborn gave the other’s shoulder a shake.  
“Tsuna. While I admit this is hilarious-”  
“Sadist. I’m tired and you find this funny. Meanie.” Tsuna mumbled another few words against the counter as he slowly lifted his head, eyes half open as he glared. The hitman snorted as he ruffled the others hair and took a mug. He returned to his original seat and simply smirked at the ruffled and sleepy look of one Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
“Hmm. While I won't disagree with that statement, I haven’t done anything yet-” he stated. Leon cut in, giving off a growl in warning as the brunette dropped his head with a groan. Reborn smirked as the grumbling continued; muffled words that no one could listen to and attach to coherent sentences.  
Leon gave off an unimpressed flick of his tale as the Italian simply smirked into his mug of coffee. Why the hitman insisted on teasing the poor cafe owner eluded the reptile’s thoughts, he could understand that Reborn respected Tsuna some what. And was interested in the phenomenon that was the strange man.  
Which was something that Leon would encourage. He truly adored Tsuna, who was gentle and kind despite his own troubles. (His family was terrifying in its similarity to the chaos that was known as the mafia.)  
It helped that Tsuna made food to die for and come back for more.  
-o-  
“Tuna-fish! Daddy misses you!”  
The phone was slammed down as the brunette hung up. His face was blank as he stared at nothing, waiting in the silence of the room until the phone rang again. Taking a breath, he lifted the phone and answered with a disturbingly calm: “Hello?”  
“Tuna-fish! How could you hang up on your papa?! So cruel!”  
Leon felt queasy at the sight of the emotionless eyes that accompanied the brunette’s easy tone. Tsuna looked completely cold and cut off from any humanity that he had possessed. The chameleon felt pity and rage for the one at the other end of the line.  
“Ah! My phone sometimes cuts off. I’ve been meaning to get a new service. How are you, Tou-san?”  
A father? Leon glanced towards the male’s pale and blank face and shivered. Not father. Blood related, but definitely not his father.  
“Oh! Papa is fine. He just misses his darling anita and his cute little tuna-fish!”  
“Tou-san! I’m not cute!”  
Those words were accompanied by a laugh that chilled the air despite it’s warm sound. Leon had heard Tsuna laugh before. The brunette usually tried to hide them and it turned to snuffled giggles and snorts. Fake.   
“But Tou-san, how did you get my number?”  
“Nana gave it to me of course!”  
Leon gave a whine when the scowl twisted Tsuna’s face, the brunette immediately freezing and sending a sheepish smile to the lizard sitting on the counter.  
“She said you were in Italy too! Why didn’t you let papa know? I could have helped you find a job!”   
“Kaa-san didn’t have your number. Anyway, I already have a job. I work at a cafe.”  
“My little tuna-fish is all grown up!”  
Tsuna fed the chameleon a bit of the chicken he had been working with. Lunch lay mostly finished in the pot on the stove, a pitcher of lemonade set up as he waited for his family to collect in the living room. He pulled away the phone with a sigh as the man started rambling on about his ‘cute anita and adorable tuna-fish’. As if Iemitsu knew anything. As if the blonde had any claim or right.  
“Papa, could I visit you and nonno? Since you miss me so much”  
“A-ah…”  
The idiot obviously did not expect him to cut in and ask the question. Feeding the chameleon another piece of the chicken, he waited for an answer and for some reason startled the lizard when he smirked at the answer.  
“Of course! Nono would love to see you again tuna-fish! I’ll come to pick you up myself! Saturday!”  
The phone beeped. Brown eyes flashed amber and lithe fingers crushed the phone, a guttural growl jerking through the air as the brunette silently raged. Leon sat still as the brunette’s ragged breathing tried to calm. Tsuna was not easily angered; and the way he was calming himself showed he had control of that anger despite its rarity.  
Though he was still having shivers run down his spine from that smirk. Reborn wore that smirk when people fell into trap’s he had planned out. It was the kind of smirk that promised retribution and the wrath of angels and demons.  
Tsuna took one more deep breath before he finally calmed enough to call out that lunch was ready before starting to dish up plates. The first to arrive was Gokudera of course, ready to help as he collected utensils and cups and started pouring the drinks. Second was Hibari who simply took his plate and hopped out via the window as a fluffy yellow puff of a bird followed after him. The rest soon followed, entering in their own random ways as he slowly served them all. The brunette fed bits and pieces to Leon every once in awhile. The lizard simply watched it all with yellow eyes, blinking when the brunette wrote down ‘Saturday’ and stuck it to the fridge.  
-o-  
“Is Leon still mad Uncle Reborn?” Yuni clambered over the back of the couch and tumbled into the cushions, a gleeful giggle following the action as the small girl was followed by I-Pin. Why any of the other’s would allow children anywhere near him the hitman had no clue, but it was somewhat enjoyable to see them having gun.  
“Yes he is. But this just gives me an excuse to go out and get coffee.”  
“Tuna-nii’s coffee is the best, right?”  
“It’s passable.”  
I-Pin giggled as the hitman flipped through a newspaper. Everyone who had come by the apartment had learned about Reborn’s recently leveled up taste in espresso. The hitman always looked despondent after a cup of it from one of his usual places, quickly covering it up with his usual blank mask.  
Yuni laughed when I-pin handed the hitman a thermos and the look of surprise on his face was captured by the flashing of a camera. Though the hitman took off with the thermos still in hand as he chased a laughing Colonello around the apartment.  
The small girl sighed. Reborn had seemed lonely lately without Leon. And with that realization had come an even bigger comprehension. Reborn was alone.  
No one stood beside him, he was the world’s greatest, the very best of the mafia. Everyone wanted him; dead or in their famiglia. No one wanted the Italian man behind the title. The man who would have the temper of a Storm without caffeine or the man who called his lizard cute when others thought it the devil’s spawn. Even she could understand that what they had wasn’t completely ‘Reborn’. What they had was the ex-Arcobaleno who could be considered an ally. A distant uncle who would occasionally sing her to sleep when she was sick. And none of them could do anything for Reborn.  
“Yuni..” The azure eyed girl blinked, startled, as the Chinese girl waved a hand in front of her face before smiling. While I-pin was definitely a Storm, she had her teacher’s calming air around her.  
“Don’t worry. Xiexie will fix it”  
She blinked. “Huh? How will Tsu-nii fix-”  
“Tsuna is Tsuna. He’s weird in that way, but really special as well.”  
While it was vague, it was enough. Though the small girl couldn’t very well leave all the work to her brother figure. Which the other girl seemed to agree with as she flashed a smirk.  
Yuni grinned as the child assassin ran off with the claim of finding her mentor, braids whipping behind her as she vanished through the door. Gamma stood off to the side and readily met her gaze with a groan.  
“Aria had that look in her eyes once. And the stories about your grandmother- What are planning?”  
She stared wide-eyed and innocently as she questioned, “What would I be planning?”  
A snort followed as a tired look flashed over the blonde Lightning’s face. Soon followed by a resigned sigh.  
“Ah. The problems this is going to cause.”  
-o-  
CEDEF was in chaos as the system began to crash down. All of their systems. Security, their communication- even the electricity was flickering as Iemitsu raged through the base.   
“What’s going on?!”  
“We don’t know sir! It's like we’re being attacked by ourselves!”  
The blonde’s face creased as he scowled, watching computers and screens flickering and waiting for someone to get the back-up generators working. He already had Lal Mirch rushing in to help once they located who was attacking them, and most of their scientist were working on blocking the hackers out and setting up their systems again.   
“Damn it! NO!”  
….Though it sounded like that would take a while. Iemitsu spun around when he heard Basil call out for him. The olive-skinned teen was gasping for air while still attempting to speak, the old speech style he used causing another throb to the leader’s growing migraine. While it had simply been a little joke, that speech pattern was beginning to irk him.  
“There hath…..been….request for thou…...Iemitsu-dono…. Xanxus..”  
At the name of the angry man, Iemitsu felt the need to bang his head against the nearest flat surface and drink away the last of his life. They were in a crisis and the entire CEDEF was in chaos. He didn’t have time for an temperamental man who never grew out of his teenage rebellion.  
“We hath also received a message from the Guardian.”  
Iemitsu would never admit to a three-minute breakdown in the middle of a hall in his own headquarters. Never.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-o-  
For we all get lost on the path of life. Just some more so than others  
-o-  
Tsuna glared at the list that seemed to grow longer the more he glared at it. It had never been this long before his friends had come. Even when he invited Yuni over or had one of the least problematic-chaos generating acquaintances at his apartment. Having eight people at once was a nightmare. Especially with his new and improved grocery list.  
With a sigh the brunette glanced up and froze. He had been in the market. Surrounded by people and fresh produce recently brought in and that nice new cashier girl who would have stopped him-  
Tsuna was instead now in a street of abandoned and crumbling buildings, Leon glancing sleepily from inside his sweater as the brunette internally screamed and only let out a whimper.  
He had wandered off and gotten lost. Again. That stupid old habit of his-  
“WHY!?”  
-o-  
For in the darkest hours of the night hides something all men fear. Or just fear more than that.  
-o-  
“Damn it!”  
Fon blinked as he heard the familiar voice and stuck his head out of the window, hearing I-pin question him from the hallway as he just stared. Reborn, who generally stayed near his house as the loner he was, was outside his hotel.   
On his phone. In blue flannel pajamas and a nightcap and bunny slippers.  
The Storm felt faint for once, something he had not experienced in quite a while. His student had apparently given up on questioning his strange behaviour and had gone to bed. Now Fon had no one to confirm if this was an illusion or not. Maybe a hallucination.  
“Reborn?” he asked, voice carefully blank. The hitman barely glanced up when he answered.  
“Hunting.”  
“Ah. Alright, carry on.”  
Fon swore he had misheard what Reborn said before he closed the window. Blamed it on a lack of sleep since arriving in Italy.  
“Damn Pikachu. Come back you son of a bitch so I can catch you. And the little Eevee too.”  
-o-  
Some are misunderstood individuals. Most are just crazy bastards  
-o-  
Leon nearly screamed when he found the photo. He had simply looked around in curiosity and had not expected to find the strangely terrifying-yet-cute-how?-scary photo framed and placed on a shelf.   
“Oh? That’s Natsu. My little kitty. Sadly I can’t have pets in the apartment so until I move or buy a house…” Tsuna shrugged. The reptile simply stared at him and finally realised something.   
There was someone who was as crazy as Reborn. Reborn level crazy.  
This realization was caused by the picture of one little Natsu who’s little nose was covered in tomato sauce as the lion cub bothered Tsuna in some kitchen.  
-o-  
To those with low tolerance; we don’t understand. We really don’t.  
-o-

 

The brunette slouched into the seat as another scream cut through the noise of the fight going on in the rest of the pub and groaned. The bartender was apparently used to such things as he served another glass of cognac and watched in wonder as the brunette simply downed it with a strange clarity in his eyes.  
“Some drink to forget,” Tsuna muttered. “Others drink to remember. I am neither.”  
The man behind the counter just continued to watch as the brunette sighed and ordered another.  
“Having such a high tolerance for alcohol sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think I forgot to mention the long time wait. Also, as you can see closer to to the end, I have a problem writing a chapter longer than a thousand words.
> 
> I will be starting school soon so chapters may take a month. One of them will be an interlude, as a sort of date between Tsuna and Reborn. And plenty of teasing towards their friends. 
> 
> Thank you all who have reviewed! It is only your good comments that have pushed me to actually work after this long. Also my own boring end of summer.
> 
> Check out my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/speirghrian ) and send in request since I would like to start those. You can also ask me questions.
> 
> Please review, and I can't wait to post the next chapter! Ciao~


	8. We will Surely Miss You-Not

“How do I compare thee to a stalker’s way?”  
“You would never know if I was truly stalking you, Tsunayoshi.”  
“.....And that was supposed to make you seem less creepy?”  
The brief flash of surprise on the hitman’s face was enough for Tsuna as he grinned. They had run into each other at the market- though he could see Lambo, I-Pin, and Yuni whispering a little to the side- and were currently chatting. And it was sort of relaxing, the brunette mused, the easy way they simply talked and chatted like old friends.  
Especially after all the ‘fun’ he had been having with his family as of late. He was starting to realize why his blood pressure had been so unnaturally high for his age.  
“Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!”  
And the calling of the evil known as children broke through his thoughts and left the brunette with an uneasy feeling. The same one he got when they tried their little candy rebellion. Which was never to be spoken of. Nor thought. Or referenced.  
“Yes?” he hesitated, throwing a flare the hitman’s way when he lowered his hat and held up a hand in surrender. So much for maturity.  
Lambo tugged on his cardigan’s sleeve and raised a paper closer, Yuni and I-Pin squealing like teen girls- which they were, and it was sort of okay when they actually acted like this when they were usually so much more reserved- and then Tsuna saw the paper. And from thee flash of curiosity in Reborn’s eyes he bit back a groan.  
Leon suddenly seemed more interested in sleeping with half lidded eyes as he stared at the children from his shoulder.  
“Is...you seriously want to do this?” He was fairly proud of himself for keeping his tone calm when really he wanted to relapse into that small teen shriek he once had. The trio all nodded, excited grins on their faces. Tsuna simply groaned in resignation, and Reborn smirked that casual and fairly annoying, the brunette decided, smirk that he seemed to always don.   
-o-  
“Voi! Shitty boss!”  
Squalo was nearly vibrating in place, to the amusement and fear of the Varia members close to Xanxus’ quarters. Soaked in red wine that was staining his hair and dripping into the lush carpet at his feet, the swordsman was all but happy as another bottle flew past and shattered against the wall.  
“Voii! How the fuck was I supposed to know that was the damn CEDEF idiot’s son? HE’s nothing like the bastard!”  
Which was true, Belphegor chuckled. Tsunayoshi Sawada was supposedly the innocent and dumb child of Iemitsu Sawada, who was considerably stupid when it came to personal matters. They were all expecting some guffawing horrible replica of the blonde to show up, and instead it was the strangely terrifying brunette they had met in the airport.  
Then there was the other reason Xanxus was in one of his more ‘raging’ moods. The new candidate for heir had apparently been under their noses this entire time and had actually followed on his threat to send them half the bill.  
“Ushishishi-” he was cut off by a loud crash as Squalo cursed, which was now increasing in it’s creativity and variance, and the swordsman ran into the room and the door shut with a solemn click of the oak door, silence ringing down the hall.  
“Oy, Fake-Prince is stalking boss again Teacher-Mammon!”  
“Ushishishi! Little froggy can’t seem to think straight!”  
“I’m not paid enough for any of this…”  
-o-  
It was definitely unusual circumstances that brought them together. Especially with two of their group being so obnoxiously reluctant to sit in the same room, let alone so close to one another. But they all knew what they were here for.  
“Tsuna has shown an interest in Reborn-” Gokudera started, his own face as dark as the others at this statement. While Lambo was not a part of the group in the sense of defending their precious friend, he still attended the little meeting sitting next to Chrome who was on no one’s side except Mukuro's or Tsuna’s. And at the current turn of events, she was leaning more towards informing her boss on both fronts.  
“And Reborn has an interest in Tsuna-nii. Yada, if anyone could take care of him, it’s Reborn.” Although it was said grudgingly, LAmbo was honest as he popped a grape candy into his mouth. He was more for the fact that Reborn held his older brother in the light of an equal without realising it than anything. Though he had no problem sending the womanizing hitman sky high if he even dared to harm the brunette.  
Takeshi was the next to speak, voice still cheerful despite the tense air.  
“World’s greatest hitman, and a former Arcobaleno… he still doesn’t know the identity of the Sanctuary Guardian, despite his attempts at infiltrating Namimori, and he owns that… lizard thing that’s been hanging around Tsuna! I see no problem, we just-” at this point his smile turned sharp, “-let him know we don’t tolerate anything happening to our sky.”  
“Hn.”  
“Kufufufu, I have to agree…”  
“For my little bro to the extreme!”  
“Anything for Tsunayoshi-san.”  
Chrome held back a sigh. It was cute how they all were so protective, like fathers doting on their little girls finally growing up. But Tsuna would always figure out when this happened. And the aftermath was never pretty. Like that one time they said Tsuna was a virgin…  
She kept a low cackle to herself, though Lambo heard and scooted as far as he could when he did. Tsuna could do more than handle himself once he was riled up enough.   
Although she mourned the fact that the brunette was not so easily riled. He was so much fun to play with..  
Everyone scooted to the far corner of the room when they noticed the demented giggle the female Mist gave.   
-o-  
Tsuna sighed as he leaned against the counter top and faced the man again. Yuni, Lambo, and even I-Pin were settled in a table and staring with wide, begging eyes. Which was cute in an amusing way because it would not work on him.  
“I don’t dance” he sighed. The Italian lifted an eyebrow in interest.  
“Oh?”  
A smirk was covering that face. And Tsuna resigned himself to the sudden feeling that the next few days would be madness. Complete, utter, terrifying, wonderful chaos.  
Maybe he should see a therapist…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the wait! My laptop is sort of...trashed at the moment. It is basically being held together by duck tape and will power.  
> But! I am working on request from my tumblr, actually posting one chapters and checking my accounts, and soon I will be posting again!... Just...slowly.  
> Anyway, there is going to be an interlude after this in a couple of days. An I am of course taking request on tumblr....SpheirGhrian.  
> Comment! Enjoy! Ciao~!

**Author's Note:**

> -0
> 
> So... I'm a week late, and I'm sorry. I had summer homework, and I had to start searching for colleges... it's chaos. I've also worked on other stories and a few things for the KHR collab organized by incorrectkhrquotes on tumblr. So a bunch of stuff. Also saw Suicide Squad, but that's more of an inspiration binge I might go on.
> 
> So, chapters in the future are going to be a little longer. And only five more chapters. Now, I did say this was going to be short, so no complaints please. I might go back and edit, but doubt it. Tsuna will be bamf in the future and Timoteo will be proud and terrified at the same time. iemitsu will get his ass handed to him.
> 
> Also, thanks for the comments! That person who said I always leave it on a cliff hanger (you know who you are), no I don't! I just leave you wanting more.
> 
> Expect more chapters, Leave more comments, Ciao~!


End file.
